Albus Potter and the Locket of Time
by Emienne
Summary: Albus Potter had a good start to his first year. He was sorted to the family house, found new friends and had his troubles behind his back. One day, he learns that his destiny rivals the fate of his father. When he's sent back to the time of Harry's sixth year in 1996 with his cousin Rose and his two best friends Lauren and Michael, it goes wrong. 1 of 7. Rated T for mild profanity
1. Hogwarts Express

**_Hey! This is my new story, following the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows. Here's the summary:_**

_**Albus Potter had a good start to his first year. He was sorted respectably to the family house, found new friends and even had most of his troubles behind his back. One day, he learns that his destiny only rivals the fate of his own heroic father. When he's sent back to the time of Harry's sixth year in 1996 with his cousin Rose Weasley and his two other best friends, Lauren Endlocke and Michael Wood, he discovers the true story of the evil of his father's time, but also learns of a stronger dark force rising from the sun set to destroy the wizarding world of his time. How can he deal with all this, before it's too late to realize what's happening?**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I do not own the Harry Potter series. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Al?" Rose asked. It was only her and her cousin Albus in the cabin. They were talking about Hogwarts and everything to do with it. After all, it's usually what you do on the Hogwarts Express.

"Yeah?" Albus replied.

"Do you think I'll be sorted into Gryffindor?" She questioned solemly.

"Sure! Every person who bore the Weasley name by birth had been sorted into Gryffindor every single time, and I don't think breaking that tradition is happening anytime soon. As for me," Albus replied painfully, with a grave-looking face stuck to him. "It's pretty likely I'll end up in Slytherin. After all, dad was almost sorted there, it was really close." Both of them sat in silence, with their heads down.

"Wait, I think I might have brought some Chocolate Frogs!" Albus realized, now with a happier and better looking face.

"How many frogs do you have?" Rose asked curiously.

"10. Here, have one." Albus gave a Chocolate Frog box to Rose.

"Thanks a load! I'd be going to look for other first years to make friends with. I'll come back, no ditching the cabin, see you!" After Rose left the cabin, he was left alone, but only for a while. He decided to experiment with spells on the train. After all, he was taught some spells. He placed a book in the opposite seat, and then grabbed his wand out of his pocket. It was a 14 inch wand made of Rowan wood, with a core of dragon heartstring. Of course, he got his wand from Ollivanders.

"Accio!" he chanted, pointing the wand at his book. Immediately, the book came floating towards him. _Cool,_ he thought, while grabbing the book, now in front of him. Just then, the cabin doors opened, not to Rose, but to a rather unfamiliar girl with a wand in her hand. She had straight, mid-back length blonde hair, with blue eyes. She looked a bit older than eleven, considering she was about the same height as him, but her clothing convinced him otherwise. Thankfully Albus didn't inherit his father's rather terrible eyesight, but had perfect eyesight instead, so he could see everything properly.

"Can I sit here?" the mysterious girl asked. "This seems to be the only cabin with space."

"Sure," Al replied. "It's too quiet here anyway." The girl sat in the seat opposite to him with some of her belongings.

"So, who are you?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Albus. Albus Potter, but call me Al." Al replied in introduction.

"Do you by any chance be related to Harry Potter?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm his son. Gets annoying sometimes, people only know me as that. My parents, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are awesome, my sister, Lily is cool. It's just the irrational git that is my brother James that gets me on my nerves."

"I'm Lauren Endlocke. You probably never heard of an Endlocke at Hogwarts, there never was one. My mum was Aimee LeBlanc. She attended Beauxbaxtons. She really wanted to be Triwizard Champion for Beauxbaxtons in 1995, but another girl in her year, Fleur Delacour, became the representative instead."

"Wait, did you say Fleur Delacour? As in Aunt Fleur?"

"You're related to her?"

"She married Uncle Bill many years ago and had 3 children, my cousins Victoire, Dominique and Louis. They're really cool."

"Awesome! My dad is a Muggle businessman. Only knew about magic a month ago. He's very loving and rich, and I used to have loads of friends in my old school. I really can't wait to go to Hogwarts; I'm the first in the LeBlancs and the Endlockes to attend." Lauren picked up her wand from beside her. "Could you teach me the spell you did earlier, the one that made your book float?"

"So what you do is that you point your wand to an object you want or need that is far away, and recite the word Accio. After that, the object floats towards you. Like this. Accio wand!" Albus pointed his wand to her wand and her wand just floated towards him. "You can always put the name of the object/person/animal after it, if you want to."

"Awesome, let me try!" Lauren removed a necklace that she was wearing earlier, a heart locket. She grabbed the wand off Albus, placed the locket onto the seat next to her, and pointed her wand to it. "Accio locket!" she chanted. And before Albus knew it, the locket came straight to Lauren. "That is just epic!" Lauren exclaimed in excitement. Just then, Rose opened the cabin doors. A mysterious boy was next to her.

"Hey!" Rose greeted Albus with a warm smile, before glancing at Lauren. "Found a new girlfriend, Al?" Rose then teased Albus with a huge smirk on her face.

"Bloody heck Rose, think before you speak. I only just met her, seriously Rose!" Albus replied rather harshly. Lauren and the boy next to Rose looked rather confused, with a comical look on their faces. Rose then looked unimpressed. Albus wondered why, he thought Rose was never like that. Well not never, but not usually.

"Sorry about that. It's nice to meet you, I'm Rose Weasley." She introduced herself.

"I'm Lauren Endlocke. It's very nice to meet you too." Lauren greeted back. The two shook hands.

"Oh and by the way, Al and Lauren, this is Michael Wood. Remember your dad's stories of him being in the Quidditch team in his first year? The captain that year was Oliver Wood. That's his father. Michael's mother I'm sure was also in Puddlemere like Oliver, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Nice to meet you guys." Michael agreed.

"Hey Michael, would you like a Chocolate Frog?" Albus asked.

"Awesome! They're my favourite, if they don't jump off, like they usually do." Michael accepted in excitement. Albus gave a Chocolate Frog to Michael. "I wonder what card I'll get next. I hope Hermione Granger; I haven't got one of hers."

"Yeah, the ones of my mum are quite rare. The one I got today is of Al's dad. Again." Rose agreed. "Are you sure all of them are not of Uncle Harry?" she then asked.

"I'm not sure. Dad hasn't even looked at them." Albus answered, with a quizzical look on his face.

"What are Chocolate Frogs anyway?" Lauren asked. "I've only been introduced to the wizarding world when I was 6, when my mum discovered I wasn't a Squib and never visited wizarding places, because dad never knew the Wizarding World 'til now."

"They're chocolates enchanted to look like real frogs. They move and do everything frogs do, except they're chocolate! Here, have one." Albus explained while grabbing and giving another Chocolate Frog to Lauren. Lauren and Michael opened their Chocolate Frog boxes. "Careful, if you want to eat it, you'd better catch it first guys!" Michael's frog jumped off. He looked rather unhappy. Lauren was able to catch and consume her frog.

"Nice one!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's pretty lucky you actually caught and ate it." Albus interjected. "I usually don't get to catch the frog."

"And mine just leaped away just now," Michael complained. "Let me see what card you have." Lauren grabbed her card, looking quite amused. "Albus Dumbledore." She announced. Albus Potter beamed.

"Cool, you got one of him!" he exclaimed. "I've got many of Dumbledore; dad says he was one of the best headmasters of Hogwarts of all time!"

"Not to mention that he was named after him," Rose interjected, before realizing the time. "Guys, we'd better be in our robes now. We're arriving soon." Everyone grimaced, obviously not looking very happy.


	2. The Arrival and Sorting

_**Hey guys! So this is Chapter 2 of The Locket of Time. My aims are to make this a 7 book series, just like Harry Potter. I promise this chapter will be better, since this is only one the introduction chapters (hehe, orientation - introduction are the same thing basically). Chapter 1 has also been with minor edits so enjoy!**_

_**Emienne**_

* * *

_Recap (The Hogwarts Express, Chapter 1)_

_"They're chocolates enchanted to look like real frogs. They move and do everything frogs do, except they're chocolate! Here, have one." Albus explained while grabbing and giving another Chocolate Frog to Lauren. Lauren and Michael opened their Chocolate Frog boxes. "Careful, if you want to eat it, you'd better catch it first guys!" Michael's frog jumped off. He looked rather unhappy. Lauren was able to catch and consume her frog._

_"Nice one!" Rose exclaimed._

_"It's pretty lucky you actually caught and ate it." Albus interjected. "I usually don't get to catch the frog."_

_"And mine just leaped away just now," Michael complained. "Let me see what card you have." Lauren grabbed her card, looking quite amused. "Albus Dumbledore." She announced. Albus Potter beamed._

_"Cool, you got one of him!" he exclaimed. "I've got many of Dumbledore; dad says he was one of the best headmasters of Hogwarts of all time!"_

_"Not to mention that he was named after him," Rose interjected, before realizing the time. "Guys, we'd better be in our robes now. We're arriving soon." Everyone grimaced, obviously not looking very happy._

* * *

_At Hogsmeade Station_

"Merlin's beard, is that Hogsmeade Station?" Michael asked in curiosity, pointing to the platform shown in their window. The Express was slowing down considerably. As it became clearer to Albus, he realized that Michael was right.

"Yeah, it is Hogsmeade station. Rose, Lauren, we're here!" Albus called.

"What?" Lauren asked, confused. "We're here already?"

"Sorry to say so." Albus replied with a smirk on his face. After, his smirk turned into a worried look. "I'm so nervous."

"I'm also really nervous. I don't like the idea of dad disinheriting me." Rose pointed out. "He'll probably send me a howler."

"That's nasty," Michael commented, and then turned to face Lauren. "Pretty harsh a letter, Lauren, it practically howls to you really loudly. It's usually gives an unnecessarily aggressive speech, on the behalf of the writer of the letter. Once, my friend got one and after, he was scared to death." The train tyres screeched, leaving the train to stage a complete halt.

"We're getting out, hooray! I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" Lauren exclaimed excitedly. "I really can't wait!"

"I might be the last of my siblings to go to Hogwarts, but I think my time there is going to be epic!" Michael voiced out.

"The first child to Hogwarts between my brother and me, and I just can say that I can't wait already." Rose mirrored their comments.

"I might be the middle child of my family, but I have a feeling that Hogwarts will be in my heart for a long time, even if I didn't go there first or last." Albus reflected. "Guys, grab your stuff. Are you ready to go out of the train?"

"We all are, I think!" Rose answered. Everyone burst into laughter as they shot out of the cabin and jumped off the train. "Lauren, Michael, follow Al and me, we're going to meet someone who will help the first years to Hogwarts. Al, come here," Rose then firmly ordered. Albus ran to Rose, just as she ordered. She then switched to a whisper. "Remember Hagrid?"

"Yeah," he answered, unsurely.

"Can you look for him? He's supposed to lead us into Hogwarts."

"Do I have to?"

"You have to."

"Fine." Instantly, Albus looked for him through the massive crowds of fellow Hogwarts students. He looked one direction, but all he could recognize was Victoire and Molly, his cousins. Then he looked another direction. All he could recognize was his brother James trying to flirt with a redhead he recognized to be Leila Edens, a very intelligent and pretty muggle-born that he had a crush on. "James Potter the second, just like the first. I'm telling Rose and Lily, during Christmas. Maybe mum and dad, they'll crack up!" He muttered under his breath. He finally looked in the right direction, and found Hagrid, rounding up the other first years. "Rose," Albus was pointing to where Hagrid was standing. "He's over here." And in an instant, Lauren, Rose and Michael rushed down to where Hagrid was calling.

"First years, over here please! All first years, please come here!" He called everyone.

"Hello Hagrid," Albus greeted politely. Because he was the son of the Boy Who Lived and of a legendary wizarding hero, and of a well-known retired Quidditch Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and the writer of the daily Quidditch article on the Daily Prophet, whenever an important visitor came along, he was expected to behave. The only one not to tolerate this rule was everlasting pranker James, who had to cause disaster to every visitor around.

"Hello, Albus and Rose. Haven't seen you two since you were little and in diapers." Hagrid replied smiling.

"So are we going on the boats now?" Rose asked, preferring to be on-time.

"We are, now that we've got all the first years now. First years, follow me please." Hagrid called.

Rose and Albus looked and felt very nervous on the grounds of mis-sorting. Michael and Lauren on the other hand, seem excited about the prospect of coming to Hogwarts.

_In the Great Hall_

Rose, Albus, Lauren and Michael, with all the other first years, were standing in a cluster, waiting to be called. Many people were nervous, like Rose and Albus were. Many people were excited, like Lauren and Michael were. Other people were a little bit of both, taking from both sides of the spoon. Some people were sorted. Some were sorted in Hufflepuff, some in Slytherin, some in Ravenclaw, but there was no-one in Gryffindor, yet.

"Endlocke, Lauren." The new deputy-headmaster, Professor Fiar called. He came from Hufflepuff house, and looked very kind and warm. He came to teach at Hogwarts shortly after the war, and stayed there from then on. Almost 20 years, if you look at his record. Lauren ran straight to the seat, and Professor Fiar lowered the Sorting Hat on her. Once it touched her head, he knew what to do. That was to sort her.

_"Brave, courageous, daring, risk-taker, willing to stand up to herself and friends," he mentioned in Lauren's head. _"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped in the Gryffindor table. They were happy in gaining a new member of the house they call home.

"Epen, Mina." Fiar called. Mina stepped forward, proceeded to the stool and sat down on it. Fiar lowered the hat on her. "RAVENCLAW!" it announced, before Mina came skipping off to the Ravenclaw table

It took a matter of minutes until Albus Potter came. Of course, he was very anxious, nervous, even stressed over his sorting. As the person before him, Anthony Peltz sat down on the chair and Fiar lowered the hat on him. Anthony looked rather nervous, like Albus, and also appeared to be biting his nails in anxiousness. It must have taken a minute before it announced, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Anthony, now looking quite relieved, calmly walked to the Hufflepuff table, looking a bit surprised.

Then it was Albus' turn, and he appeared absolutely nerve-wracked. He felt nervous, anxious, every single feeling associated with being nervous. No, he wasn't going to bite his nails, nor was he going to let out any groans or complaints. All he was left there to do is to ponder until his name was called, and that wasn't very long at all.

"Potter, Albus." Fiar called, and Albus, visibly shaken, stepped forward, strolled to the stool and took a seat. All he could hope for was the best, and to not get into Slytherin. Fiar again lowered the hat and placed it on Albus' head.

"Hello Mr. Potter. It's very nice to see you, sir. Hmm, your case is very hard, sly and cunning, but also kind, smart and brave at heart. I could sort you to any of the four houses, but it seems to be down to Gryffindor and Slytherin so far," the Sorting Hat reported.

"Please not Slytherin; please not Slytherin," he chanted silently. "Not Slytherin."

"Oh well, I think I've heard that before some time back, probably from what looked like your father. I don't have any choice now, Albus," the Sorting Hat retaliated. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Now everyone in Gryffindor was clapping loud, especially his now-new friend Lauren, except his brother James, who grimaced while clapping at a normal volume, as all the teasing during the summer break was now completely useless. Albus was extremely happy and at the least to say relieved. He walked to the Gryffindor table with a huge grin on his face and took a seat next to Lauren and a few seats near to his brother.

"Nice that you got in the house you wanted Al." Lauren commented.

"Gryffindor's the best for me after all!" Albus replied cheerfully, not managing to wipe that grin off his face.

"Give me a high five then, for getting in the same house?"

"Sure!" They gave eachother a high five. For the rest of the time between slightly after Albus' sorting to slightly before Rose's sorting, they were chatting away like little chatterboxes. First years were scattered in all the four houses, and Gryffindor gained a member every 3 to 5 turns. Of course, Albus and Lauren were nervous for both Rose and Michael's sortings, which were next to eachother. It took a long while before Rose and Michael could be sorted.

"Warring, Harry." Fiar called. Albus was fully aware of wizarding people naming their sons after their father, known as a wizarding hero all over the world. It got really irritating though, he already knew so many Harry's, he couldn't really remember all of them, well, except his dad, of course. Before anyone knew it he was already sitting on the chair and the hat was already on his head. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted, and he sprinted to the table with all the Slytherins.

"Weasley, Rose." Fiar called again. It became a horribly boring routine for Fiar to go through the names, calling them one by one. Albus, Rose, Michael and Lauren were annoyed by the frequent calling and yelling by Fiar. Still, Rose was nervous, because as Albus had figured a long time ago and Lauren found out minutes ago, Rose was most likely to be sorted in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, with smarts and wit like her mother and a bit of humor and lots of bravery inherited from both of her parents. As she stepped out into the open and took a seat on the stool, she thought about where she was going to be sorted. She obviously wanted Gryffindor, like all of her family before her, but it was going to be hard, seeing that she looked like the only person besides Albus, who was already sorted, in her family not to be sorted into Gryffindor. Fiar lowered the hat one more time.

"Another Weasley, it must be. But wait, Miss Weasley, you aren't an ordinary Weasley. Very smart you are, very much like your mother. But you are very brave, and you can show everyone that." The hat analyzed. It took a while before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose, very excitedly ran to the Gryffindor table, full of cheers and applause, as she came to sit next to Lauren.

"Yes, you're in Gryffindor too!" Lauren exclaimed.

"I'm really glad. Dad has no chance of disinheriting me now." Rose replied, relieved.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Michael. He's next." Albus pointed out, turning to face him.

"Wood, Michael." Fiar called _yet _again. Michael stepped forward.

"Will he stop calling in that tone? It makes him look bossy and too – you know – mean and strict." Albus whined, obviously not comfortable with his stern and too – good – to – be – cool behavior. You could tell he like Professor Longbottom better, who was the head of their house. Rose could agree with him, they visited The Leaky Cauldron multiple times, where his wife, Hannah, was landlady (they called her landlord or landlady). It was going to take a while for them to get used to calling Neville "Professor Longbottom", they were too used to calling him just Neville. Michael walked to the stool, sat down and the hat was lowered and placed on him, again courtesy of Fiar. Rose, Albus and Lauren crossed their fingers, hoping he would get into Gryffindor like them.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, and the whole house burst into cheers and applause, and you could hear it. Argus Filch, who was yet again inspecting the corridors, could hear the cheers. Michael jogged to the Gryffindor table, finally joining his new-found friends.

"We were worried you wouldn't make it!" Rose pointed out.

"Not to mention all of us were crossing our fingers. It's a muggle tradition, for luck." Lauren added.

"Thanks for all that guys! I'm finally in Gryffindor! I'm finally in Gryffindor!" Michael cheered. All four of them laughed. And as the last few sortings went past, the new gang of four were just chatting around and laughing; obviously now that they weren't separated or never will for the next seven or so years, and now that they've got a sneak peek of the school, the students and the teacher, they had loads to talk about, especially Professor Fiar, Deputy Headmaster, who they were starting to despise because of his lack of… charisma. Even Albus, who was the quietest, despised Fiar for his constant strict efforts to exert discipline on students. After maybe about five or ten minutes, the last student was sorted, and the sorting was finally over.

"Thank Merlin the sorting's over," Michael mentioned, relieved. "At least Fiar won't be annoying us with his constant calling-yelling anymore."

"He was annoying enough for one day." Lauren pointed out.


End file.
